Mei (Overwatch)
Summary Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Mei-Ling Zhou Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 31 (Biologically), 40 (Chronologically) Classification: Climatologist, Adventurer, Former Member of Overwatch's Ecological Monitoring Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Genius Intelligence, Ice Manipulation, Self-Healing (Via Cryo-Freeze), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Endothermic Blaster and Blizzard) Attack Potency: Large Building level (While her Blaster is one of the weakest weapons in the game, it is still more than capable of affecting Overwatch's toughest heroes such as Winston. Can casually create a big wall of ice) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Despite her lack of formal military training, she is still able to tag Overwatch's fastest heroes in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand brief fire from members of Overwatch, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), higher with Cryo-Freeze (Can survive D.va's Self Destruct System with no damage) Stamina: High (Can endure entire firefights with veteran soldiers without getting winded) Range: Several meters with her Endothermic Blaster, Several dozen meters with Icicles Standard Equipment: Her Endothermic Blaster and Weather Modification Drone Intelligence: Mei is the world's leading climatologist who produced multiple cutting-edge innovations and inventions that helped combat climate change in various parts of the world, even correcting Winston's calculations on occasion. While gentle and averse to combat, she is more than capable of holding her own against Overwatch's best, proving herself to be pragmatic enough to freeze her foes solid and sniping them with icicle projectiles from a distance. She's also proven herself to be creative with the use of her gear, deploying massive walls of ice for various purposes and repurposing her weather modification gear to stop enemies in their tracks. Weaknesses: Mei is somewhat averse to combat, always apologizing whenever she hurts someone, Her Endothermic Blaster is ineffective against forcefields, She is not able to move or attack while using Cryo-Freeze, She presumably has a limited amount of coolant for her Endothermic Blaster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Endothermic Blaster:' Mei's primary weapon, a short-ranged blaster developed with Winstons' help that allows her to shoot concentrated, short-range jets of coolant that rapidly freeze foes solid with continued contact. Mei can also use her blaster to shoot icicle projectiles. *'Ice Wall:' The Endothermic Blaster's alternate setting allows Mei to instantly freeze moisture in the surrounding atmosphere to generate a massive wall of ice to stop the enemy fire and block off chokepoints to halt enemy advances. She can also deploy this ice wall below herself and allies to raise them up to higher platforms or under foes to flush them out of hiding. *'Cryo-Freeze:' Mei instantly surrounds herself with a block of thick ice. She heals and ignores damage while encased, but cannot move or use abilities. *'Blizzard:' Mei deploys a weather-modification drone that emits gusts of wind and snow in a wide area. Enemies caught in the blizzard are slowed and take damage; those who linger too long are frozen solid. Others Notable Victories: Ryona (Senran Kagura) Ryona's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss's Profile (High 8-C versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Tier 8